The Test of Time
by Phoenixx12
Summary: The test of love is stretched when Charlotte must relive her 7th year at Hogwarts after being cursed by a death eater. Can her true love stand the test of time? Will Charlotte choose the same wizard again? Only time can tell. Rated M for later chapters
1. The Test of Time: Chapter 1

Life. Full of complex twists and turns. Love, hate, friendship, family, death, murder, illness all wracked the daily lives of many people the last few years. However, now it seemed as though one could float about freely through life, for the horrors and tribulations of today were nothing compared to those in the past few years. Voldemort had once again perished and the Second War had come to an end. People began to live their lives again, including Anthony Goldstein.

Anthony was twenty-two and had finally wed the love of his life, Charlotte Shenwick. The two had met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and became fast friends in their first year. Their relationship as a couple took years to blossom, and when it finally had Anthony never let her go. Now, as Anthony finished paperwork at the Ministry, he could rest at ease, for his life was perfect, for both him and Charlotte alike.

Both Anthony and Charlotte worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as undercover agents. They were, in fact, animagi. The department had had a slow week which proved perfect for Anthony who was planning a romantic night for his wife. They had been married for one year today.

Anthony pushed aside a stack of papers and leaned back in his chair. He sighed as he ran his hand through his tussled sandy blonde hair. Rubbing his gentle, blue eyes he stood and put on his navy blue cloak. Before exiting his office, his eyes automatically stole to a picture on his desk. He picked it up and allowed his mind to become lost in the past. The photo was taken on their wedding day, along with their maid of honor and best man, Sarah Fawcett and Terry Boot. He focused on the beauty of his wife, his eyes followed her slender curves as her photo self smiled and waved happily while clinging close to her husband. How her soft, green eyes looked at him with such unconditional love and passion. He could almost smell the lavender scent that wafted through the air after the wind ruffled her long, wavy brown curls. He himself looked quite put together that day. His hair was combed back and his tux handsome. They looked content, as if they could live in this moment forever.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the door, his longtime friend Sarah Fawcett entered his office smiling broadly, "Anthony! Reliving the moment?"

He laughed gently, " Hey Sarah, yeah, I suppose I am. What are you doing down here?"

"The Department of Transportation was rather dull today. Besides, Charlotte needs some distraction so you can get ready for tonight's…festivities." laughed Sarah hinting heavily.

"Ahh, I see your fiancé can't keep his mouth shut, when it comes to you at least. Thank you though, I was worried she would arrive early."

"Ohh no problem, just promise me you'll help Terry plan something half as romantic when it comes to our anniversary," pleaded Sarah jokingly.

"Terry has a few tricks up his sleeve. Well you are a life saver, I better get going. We will see you on Saturday night?" questioned Anthony.

"Yes, of course! Ron and Hermione just got back from their honeymoon, so they'll be coming along…which means…" Sarah left the sentence hanging.

Anthony's stomach plummeted, " Harry and Ginny too then…well at least you and Terry will be there. I have to get going."

Sarah smiled and moved over to her friend, she hugged him tightly, "Thank you for making her so happy. You guys are perfect for each other. No one could ever get in the way now."

He hugged his friend back, "Oh, you know how happy she makes me, rivals you and Terry. Wells thanks again, see you Sarah."

They parted ways in the hallway as Anthony apparated to the flat he shared with his wife. He hurried through the living room into the kitchen where he waved his wand, enchanting the chicken to cook and the stove to mix the dishes on its surface. All Charlotte's favorite dishes began to simmer.

He apparated to their bedroom, since walking a few feet would be too much of an effort. Waving his wand nonchalantly, clothes came whizzing out of the closet and onto the bed. He chose a light blue button up muggle dress shirt and black crisp pants. Flicking his wand, shiny black shoes attached themselves to his feet, tied tightly. Taking a sexy, black dress and black stilettos into the bathroom for his wife to change into, he looked quickly into the mirror. Allowing his hair to look somewhat taken care of he moved back into the bedroom.

He placed dozens of rose petals on the bed, he then lit candles giving the room a soft, sensual glow. He grinned to himself, looking forward to the night's activities. Moving into the living room he lit even more candles, giving the room a lavender scent, Charlotte's favorite. He fished out a small rectangular box out of his pocket and set it on the table next to a chilled bottle of wine.

He was just putting the finishing touches on their treacle tart when he hear a small 'pop' outside their front door. Anthony raced to the door, waving his wand as he went, placing a Blurring Charm on the apartment. Charlotte walked into the apartment with a gasp of shock.

"Anthony? What's-" she was cut off as Anthony grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She leaned her head forward and allowed him to kiss her romantically, completely forgetting her initial alarm on the befuddled room. The kiss grew more heated and passionate as he pressed her body against the door, his hand slipping inside her shirt and caressing her back and stomach. She shivered with delight and put her hands in his back pockets drawing him closer.

"Welcome home," breathed Anthony, still pressed up against her, "I've missed you."

"It was quite the welcome dear. A little preview of tonight?" questioned Charlotte, her hands undoing his shirt buttons.

"I suppose it must only be a preview…dinner's ready…it could be reheated though…"

Charlotte grinned, but began to button his shirt, "Waiting is always worth it. Besides, I am famished. Let me change first."

"Way ahead of you!" said Anthony taking his wife's hand and leading her into the bathroom, "There you go, when you're ready I've got dinner and a surprise for you!"

He didn't have to wait long, one of the things he loved about Charlotte was how quick she was to get ready. Yet, no matter how fast she was, she always looked amazing.

"Umm…Anthony? Still kind of blurry in here." smiled Charlotte, eager to see the decorated flat.

"Oh, sorry dear," Anthony flicked the wand in her general direction as he took out the last of the dinner. He turned around to see a look of surprise as her eyes surveyed the kitchen, "All my favorites! Chicken, salad, baked potatoes…oh you went to far too much trouble."

"No, no come to the living room, there's more. You deserve it all, you have no idea how happy you make me."

"Stop that," said Charlotte rolling her eyes, yet blushing. He set her on the couch and picked up the box, "I have something for you-"

"He was cut off by Charlotte who bounded to her feet and said, "Wait, let me get your present!" she dashed off to their bedroom where she gasped in delight. Coming back into the room with two thick envelopes, she sat next to him, "The bedroom looks amazing, can't wait till later."

He looked at her with concern, she seemed very on edge as he grasped her shaky, sweating hand, "A-are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just happy," she smiled nervously.

He continued uncertainly, "Ok, well I'll go first. I was in Diagon Alley a few months ago, I saw this and thought you'd like it…" slowly the box creaked open to reveal a small silver necklace. He took the intricate design out of the box and showed her the charm that hung in the middle. A small silver heart, inlaid with the initials C.A.G in diamond lettering, "Believe it or not, but I did not have this custom made. I found it in an antique jewelers shop, it's been there for ages. It's almost as if it was waiting for us…"

Charlotte choked back tears, "It's like we were meant to be, all along…Oh Anthony, it's beautiful, I love it." she kissed her husband and immediately put the necklace on, "Ok, so I've got two presents for you."

She picked up a long thin envelope first and handed it to him. He broke the crest and took out two tickets to the English Arrows quidditch match versus the French Falcons. The match of a lifetime, two teams that were sure to make it to the world cup next year. He also pulled out two press badges with Anthony and his closest friend, Terry Boot's name.

He was speechless for almost a full minute, "H-how did you…? These tickets have been sold out for months! We get to meet the team? Charlotte! This is perfect! Wait… why Terry? I want you along!"

Charlotte drew the thicker packet from behind her back, " Ahh…see that has something to do with the other part. I have plans the day of the match, an appointment. I…I had to…Anthony…I love you so much, and well…I have sort of an unexpected surprise…" She opened the packet and took out a small picture, "We…we're going to have a baby!" she flipped the picture around, it showed a moving sonogram of their child.

Anthony was speechless as he gently took the picture from his wife, tearing up slightly he stammered, "I…I'm going to be father?"

"I…I know we weren't expecting this but-"

"Charlotte, I'm so happy! Wait till our families hear the news!" he hugged her tightly and touched her stomach as she began to cry freely, tears of happiness of course, "We're going to have our own family!"

They sat on the couch for a while longer, lost in thoughts of the future, almost forgetting their dinner, neither one could keep their eyes off of their baby. Charlotte came to her senses first, "Come on, let's celebrate. I'll reheat dinner."

"No, no. Let me, just relax." said Anthony went into the kitchen and began to prepare the food again. He was just finishing when there was a knock at the door. Charlotte called, "I'll get it…ARGHHH!"

"OBLIVIMAAA-Gagh!" shouted a man, cut off sharply. However, there was a thud as a body smashed to the floor. Anthony let the chicken drop to the floor. He grasped his wand and cautiously made his way to the living room, his heart was completely consumed by his stomach when he spotted Charlotte lying by the coffee table, unconscious, the sonogram photo still clutched in her hand. A movement at the doorway caught his eye, a man in a black cloak blundered uncertainly searching for the wand he had dropped.

Anthony's reflexes were still prime from the war. He realized the Blurring Charm must have been still implemented on the room, only lifted from his and Charlotte's eyes. Anger burned throughout his body, he wanted to cause this man pain. However fear for his wife surpassed his need to torture this man, "Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Anthony as the man froze as stiff as a board on the ground, an inch from his wand.

He kicked the wand away from him and went to his wife. She was still breathing. He thanked God and moved over to the man, pulling back the hood of the dark cloak .Rudolpus Lestrange's face emerged from the hood, and sudden realization stuck Anthony. He had killed Lestrange's wife Bellatrix in the war…now Rudolphus was back for revenge.

Allowing Lestrange's lips to become unparalyzed, Anthony spoke, "What did you do to her?"

"Something worse than death. Death would be too easy…she will not remember your life together, she has retreated back to childhood mentally and will remain that way permanently. No alteration can be done, your life together is over and you can look at her each day, a constant reminder of what you no longer have," he laughed.

Anthony shook with anger throughout this explanation. When he gained control he sealed Rudolphus' mouth shut. He stood over Lestrange's torso and saw fear cross into his enemy's eyes. He lifted his foot and smashed it again and again on Lestrange's nose, kicked his jaw bone until it became unhinged, and crushed both his shoulder blades. Blood covered the floor and tears of pain and hate streamed down the Death Eater's face.

Anthony lifted the Blurring Charm from the room and sent a patronus message to the ministry explaining what had happened and where he intended to go for help. He moved back to his wife and muttered, "Renerave" prepared for the worst.

She moved weakly in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for the panic to set in as she sat up and looked around in confusion, "A-anthony? Is…is that you? Where AM I?" Her panicked gaze landed on a shocked Anthony, as she bag to note the obvious changes in Anthony's looks.

She began to hyperventilate and began to have a panic attack, "MUM? DAD? Harry? Where's Harry? I need him!" screamed Charlotte.

Anthony's eyes became clouded, he muttered, "Inervate" and Charlotte sunk into a hypnotic sleep. She was obviously not stuck in childhood, the spell had not taken full effect. He suspected the blurring charm had made it so the spell did not strike her properly. However she was either in 6th or 7th year at Hogwarts…in love with Harry Potter.


	2. The Test of Time: Chapter 2

Anthony knew one person that could possibly help him, not the Ministry or St. Mungo's. He scooped her limp body into his arms and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was the only one who could help.

"Help! Somebody, please! Help!" shouted Anthony loudly for several minutes. Finally he heard the pounding footsteps of Hagrid rush to the gates.

"'ho's there? Who're you? Wait a sec…Anthony? Anthony Goldstein? Wha' happened?" shouted Hagrid.

"A Death Eater attacked her. I need Dumbledore."

"Is…is she…?" Hagrid left the question hanging.

"No, she's alive. However, her memory is altered. The spell didn't hit right…I…Dumbledore will know what to do," mumbled Anthony.

Hagrid swung the gate open and Anthony raced through, he called, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll find the way!"

He sped to Dumbldore's office, passing all his childhood classrooms and hangouts. Students gaped at him as he rushed past. He reached the gargoyle and rattled off the names of sweets until finally "Nosebleed Nougat" allowed the gargoyles to jump aside.

He reached the top of the winding stairwell and the door swung open magically. Anthony immediately spotted Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a concerned looks rested upon his aged face. He hurried forward and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, completely oblivious to the pain that coursed through his entire body from running.

"Anthony. Set her in the chair." he waved his wand an a plush lounge chair appeared in front of his desk. Anthony set her in the chair gently and watched as she went on sleeping. He took a deep breath and sat down in a rather more stiff chair next to her. Dumbledore continued, "Now…what happened?"

Anthony went on for about ten minutes to explain the extent of what had happened and his theory behind the spell not working properly. Dumbledore looked thoughtful and solemn throughout this entire explanation, after Anthony finished he replied, "Yes. I know what spell Rudolphus attempted on Charlotte. He did not perform it properly, obviously. You have two choices Anthony, and neither one are ideal. The first is that you let her be, take her back to her parents and hope that one day the spell wears off."

"But what if we can convince her, you know just tell her what happened? Surely it wouldn't take much convincing." pleaded Anthony.

"You are right, it wouldn't take much convincing, however, the spell keeps repeating itself. Once the truth is known, she immediately retreats back to where she was in the beginning, a never ending process. Of course, this is a spell that the muggles sometimes confuse with Alzheimer's, when in actuality, it is a dark wizard they angered, back for revenge. Now, the other option is that I perform a spell. While she sleeps she will go back in time, reliving her life from the time she thinks it is in her mind until present day. Now the thing with this, is that once she wakes, she will be back to herself, the spell completely demolished. However, by reliving her life, she may change some aspects that may make your lives together completely over. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, sir. She may wake up, thinking I am only her best friend and once again in love with Harry Potter. She…sir, she's pregnant with my child. We're having a baby." muttered Anthony.

Anthony saw Dumbledore's eyes glisten of a moment, however when he spoke it was perfectly clear, "I am terribly sorry something like this had to happen to you two. Anthony, the choice is yours…she may wake up completely in love with you again. If its meant to be…its meant to be. If you feel this is too risky, you may choose the other option, however I must warn you that may have serious psychological effects if nine months down the road she has the child with no remembrance of ever being with you."

"Let's try the second option. It…it will work. She will choose me again." said Anthony, however his brain was wracked with total uncertainty.

"Let us begin then," he raised his wand and spoke, "Maxima Oblivarevia"

The room fell into silence, when finally Dumbledore spoke, "Now, we wait."

* * *

As the spell took effect, it seemed as though time flew by for Charlotte. Her memories brushed by the experiences she had since the start of her Wizarding career at Hogwarts. She had gotten the letter to attend Hogwarts when she turned eleven and immediately visited Diagon Alley to get her supplies for school. It was there that she met her first friend. Her father had stopped to talk to one of his friends from the Ministry, and it just so happened that his daughter was also first starting Hogwarts that year. Her name was Sarah Fawcett. Charlotte and Sarah hit it off immediately and continued to correspond throughout the summer.

First year at Hogwarts was an exciting time for Charlotte. She was sorted into Ravenclaw along with her friend Sarah Fawcett. It was in transfiguration class that she met Anthony Goldstein. They both had made it their dearest ambition to become animagi when the graduated from Hogwarts. Something that they informed their favorite professor, McGonagall, of right away.

Second year, Charlotte and Anthony began extra lessons with McGonagall for their training as animagi. They had their close knit group of friends, including Charlotte, Sarah, Anthony, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner. Though they got into a bit of trouble talking in class and sneaking around at night, everyone in the school seemed to like them.

Third year, Charlotte became a member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Chaser. She had met many older students through this and became quite popular. The Ravenclaws had finally won the Quidditch Cup that year, something that hadn't been accomplished in a decade. She became great friends with the Weasley brothers and was caught in a few mishaps with them, including setting chocolate frogs on the first year potions class.

Fourth year, Charlotte and Hermione Granger set aside their dislike for each other and became fast friends. They had been very competitive in school, always trying to be the top in class. However, by working together, they found how great of a team they could be. Charlotte suspected that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter somewhat resented her for taking their friend away, however they were always perfectly friendly to her. Anthony joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year also, as a Chaser. The two were close to unstoppable, however they were beat out by the Gryffindor team in the last match of the season.

Fifth year was the Triwizard Tournament and though Charlotte wanted Anthony to ask her to the Yule Ball, Fred Weasley did and the two began to date shortly after. Hanging out with the Gryffindors had its perks, she became more well known and popular however the Slytherins seemed to resent her greatly. Sarah Fawcett, became prefect in this year and her along with Michael Corner. She also started dating Terry Boot. Anthony was faithful as ever to Charlotte though they only talked during extra Transfiguration lessons and quidditch practice. Fred and Charlotte broke up at the end of the year, as they both just grew to realize they were better off as friends.

The summer before sixth year, Harry Potter and Charlotte corresponded often. She had become Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team and they began to discuss strategies. Though they were on separate teams and refused to share the plays of their team, they got along well. The two went on a date that summer to a Quidditch match and after that they were inseparable. Though Harry extremely disliked the fact that Charlotte and Anthony were so close he did not cause much trouble. Sixth year was one of Charlotte's favorites. She was the top in all her classes, had received 12 owls the last year, and was well on her way on becoming an animagus. The year ended with Gryffindor once more defeating them in Quidditch, though a strain on their relationship, Harry and Charlotte stayed together.

Now it was Charlotte's 7th year at Hogwarts and Harry's 6th year. She worried about her test to become an animagus, whether her love with Harry would last after school since she was a year older, the ever-present threat of Voldemort, and her upcoming N.E.W.T exams. It would be a trying year…


	3. The Test of Time: Chapter 3

Charlotte rolled out of bed, and stretched. First day back at school…last first day of school. She leapt up excited to see all of her friends. She moved over to her trunk where she had laid out muggle clothes the night before. Though a witch, she and her friend Sarah enjoyed keeping up with the latest muggle styles. She took out a light blue American eagle plaid shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. She completed the ensemble with black flats and a gold necklace Harry Potter, her boyfriend, had given her at the end of last year. Checking over her trunk one more time; she fed her owl a quick snack and made her way downstairs.

Her mother, an editor for the Daily Prophet, had taken the day off of work to take Charlotte and her 5th year brother, Owen to Platform 9 3/4. Mrs. Rosalyn Shenwick smiled as her oldest daughter walked into the kitchen, "Ready for a new semester? I cannot believe you're almost done!"

"You and me both mum. But it should be a good year." replied Charlotte piling her plate with bacon and eggs, though she ate rather…unhealthy she still looked as skinny as could be.

"Make sure to tell Anthony that he is welcome to come to the cabin this Christmas, I know his mother said that she was taking his father with her on a private vacation. Harry can come also if he would like."

Her mum added the latter like an afterthought.

Charlotte shook her head, Harry and Anthony had never gotten along as well she hoped. Jealously she supposed, and her mother did not make it any better. She made it clear who she preferred, Anthony over Harry any day.

After Owen, making a dozen last minute preparations, had finally loaded his trunk into their car they made their way to the train station. Putting their cumbersome baggage on trolleys, they casually made their way inside King's Cross. Nonchalantly making their way to platform 9 3/4, they crossed the barrier and finally stood in front of the Hogwart's Express. Charlotte turned to her mother, "I will write when the first quidditch match is in case you'd like to watch Anthony and I. See you at Christmas. Tell dad goodbye for me!"

"We wouldn't miss the match. Have a good term!" she turned to Owen, but Charlotte was already making her way to a group of people standing near the front of the train. A girl with long, straight dark brown hair turned. Her glistening white teeth appeared as she smiled and ran over to her best friend, Charlotte, "Ohh, I have missed you so much! WAIT till I tell you about what happened this morning!"

"Sarah, I have missed you too! You have to sit with the prefects?" questioned Charlotte.

"Yes. The whole damn way, part of being a Head Girl now and all…"Sarah dropped the title as if it was of no importance.

"Head Girl? You failed to mention that in your 700 letters you sent me this summer! Well I am so happy for you, we will have time enough tonight to discuss things. So…have you run into Terry at all?" asked Charlotte, her eyes darting around the platform. Terry Boot had been Sarah's long time boyfriend until the end of last year. The Weasley twins were visiting and invited anyone who would like to sneak out of the castle to visit their room at the Three Broomsticks for what promised to be an out of control party. Terry, of course, was in attendance while Charlotte and Sarah stayed back to study. Terry had a bit too much firewhiskey and snogged the broomstick of the school (everyone gets a ride), Cho Chang. Of course, word spread like wildfire and Sarah found out. Obviously heartbroken, she broke up with Terry, who insisted it was the biggest mistake of his life.

"No..not yet…but I fear I will soon enough. Well I must get to the front, see you at school, save a seat next to you at the feast, I don't want to get stuck by boring Michael Corner again." responded Sarah dashing off to the front compartment.

Charlotte turned to get on the train and found none other than her friend Anthony Goldstein. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. When she stepped back to get a good look at him, she was struck by how much he had changed over the summer. Ohh he was damn fine. The baby fat had been replaced by muscle and his messy hair went so well with the sexy stubble that rested on his usually clean shaven face. Anthony was grinning at her, "Helloooo? Charlotte? You all there?"

"Oh I'm sorry Anthony, you've just changed so much! Sorry…haha yeah. Let's…let's get on the train! I suppose Harry has a compartment saved for all of us." responded Charlotte shaking her head at her own stupidity

"Oh. Great." said Anthony, trying his hardest to sound enthused.

"Please behave." said Charlotte curtly as the walked onto the train, almost immediately finding the compartment Harry was saving.

"Harry! I've missed you so much!" cried Charlotte flinging herself into his arms. They held each other close for a while and kissed lightly for a moment, completely forgetting Anthony stood just behind them.

"Erm…should I get my own compartment since it seems you two might be using this one for a while…" was Anthony's sullen response to their behavior.

"Oh crap, sorry Anthony…forgot you were there." said Charlotte trying to pull away from Harry who was still holding onto her rather tightly.

Finally breaking free from Harry's grasp she sat down next him. Anthony threw himself down across from the happy couple, counting the minutes until his other friends arrived. Terry Boot came in an awkward half hour later and sat next to Anthony, shooting brief nervous glances at Charlotte wondering if she'd meet his eye.

"So…Charlotte. How was your summer?" questioned Terry trying to be casual.

"Fine. I expect yours was eventful, being single now and all," was Charlotte's curt reply.

"Actually, my summer was as uneventful. Not been really feeling up to going out much anymore, seeing as the last time I did I really messed up my life." said Terry hoping Charlotte would pass on the message.

Charlotte nodded, still not meeting Terry's eye. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. The group relaxed and enjoyed themselves the remainder of the journey. As they neared Hogwarts Harry motioned Charlotte to the door of the compartment, "We'll be right back, gotta find some people…"

Charlotte was half dragged by Harry out of the compartment. He found one of the empty coat closets and pulled Charlotte inside and began to kiss her with such urgency and passion. They went at it for quite some time before coming up for air. Breathing heavily Harry said, "So you know how we were going to meet tonight after the feast? I..uh can't anymore. Dumbledore asked to talk to me tonight."

"Ohh…alright. Well I'm not sure when I am going to be free to have another excursion like this…" replied Charlotte clearly disappointed.

"Well we have the rest of the week don't we? I mean your stuff doesn't start till later."

"My 'stuff' actually starts tomorrow night. I think you're forgetting how much 'stuff' I'm committed to. I have extra transfiguration lessons with McGonagall, my animagus final at the Ministry is in two weeks, Quidditch caption, N.E.W.T. year…I mean really Harry."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to keep his voice down he said, "Well I am sorry that our relationship is such an added commitment to your schedule! I am just asking for one night! You can set your studies aside for me…you do it for…you can just do it for me!"

Charlotte's eyes burned with anger, "I do it for who exactly Harry? Anthony? We are both studying to become animagus what do you expect! He was there before you ever were! WHY is my relationship with Anthony such a burden for you?"

"He likes you. I just know it! You know, whatever. I'll deal with it, I have been for almost two years now anyway."

Charlotte was quiet for a moment and then said quietly, "If you are just dealing with me because you have put in two years of time into our relationship…I'm not sure how much longer I would like to be with you anymore. Let me be Harry, I'll see you when we both have time."

Their fight had ended as soon as the train had come to a hissing stop. Charlotte pushed past the other students, trying to hold back tears she ran into Anthony. He looked at her with concern, "Come on, let's get to the castle."

Anthony did not inquire what was the matter and Charlotte was pleased that he kept his mouth shut. They made it up to the castle with little said. Charlotte walked into the Great Hall and her eyes immediately searched for Harry who was smiling and talking animatedly with Ginny Weasley. "Fine" thought Charlotte, "if he'd rather be with her I am better on my own."

Not knowing what was happening with her relationship with Harry bore down on her when she sat down at the feast, remembering to save a seat for Sarah. She tried to put on a happy face and enjoy the feast however it was close to impossible. Harry…Anthony…Ginny…this year was becoming more dramatic than any years past already.

* * *

With the feast finally over, Charlotte could finally retire to the common room to relax with old friends. She threw herself down on one of the plush sofas in the Ravenclaw common room and waited for Sarah to finish her duties as Head Girl. In the meantime, Anthony sat down next to her, and spoke, "You know..I think Harry's a right git for treating you like this. "

"It's not all Harry, I'm far too busy for my own good. He's just taking it better than I am obviously."

"Well then why not forget about it for a while. Come on, let's go to the Quidditch pitch tonight. Sneak out, race around the track a few times, and just chill out by the lake or something? It'll take your mind off of things." said Anthony, hoping that she'd agree.

Charlotte considered the offer, "I…I don't know Anthony. That was actually what Harry and I had in mind for tonight…but I suppose it'd be nice to not lie awake in my bed and worry…"

"Exactly, might as well come with me then. Listen, I'll give you some time to talk to Sarah, I've got to round up a few items for our excursion tonight, ok?"

"Yeah..alright." said Charlotte clearly distracted by her thoughts.

She sat in the common room alone for quite some time before Sarah had finished with settling the order to the Ravenclaw Tower. Charlotte knew her best friend was just as unhappy as she was at the moment. Both desperately wanting their significant other to love them…but things kept on getting in the way. Sarah sank into the couch, covering her eyes with her hands and sighing deeply, "Charlotte…why can't this year just be over? I'm happy to see you and all…but honestly…"

She left the sentence hanging, "I know what you mean…seventh year-itis is what we have a case of. Sarah…I talked to Terry on the train, rather he talked to me…and he was sincere when he said he had never thought about another girl since you. I honestly think he was telling the truth…so if you should happen to go back to him…you know I wouldn't be upset."

"I don't know what I want. He cheated on me. God. I don't even want to think about it right now. What about Harry? Bastard."

"He's just…I don't know. You know how you're suppose to know If like he's 'the one'. Well I have had my doubts about Harry for quite some time now…what if…what if…he's not for me?"

"That's all your decision…but what about a break? Not breaking up…just time apart. To think and such?"

"That's what I have been considering…giving us time to fall back in love with each other…though I fear we may be too far apart to ever be in love again."

Sarah shook her head, "You have no idea what a little time apart makes you feel for another. I have missed Terry so damn much and I hate it…Let's…let's just talk about something else."

"Hey, why don't you come with Anthony and I tonight?" asked Charlotte telling her of their plans for a night out on the Quidditch pitch.

"You…you sure you don't want it to be just you and him Charlotte?" questioned Sarah looking awkward

Charlotte looked at her incredulously, "Why in the world would I want it to be just me and Anthony? I love hanging out with him just us, but what difference does it make if you come along?"

"Don't be so thick, you're in Ravenclaw for gods sake. You know he is into you." said Sarah giving her a look of exasperation.

"Come on, that was ages ago, when I liked him too and he never acted. He's over it and I am over it. Honestly, you're sounding like Harry. So you coming or not."

Sarah came along. The three took their brooms and launched themselves out of Ravenclaw tower and toward the pitch. Of course it was first day back to school and there were many young couples already on the pitch making out…and more…it was rather awkward if you stopped to listen. Of course, the teachers knew of this mass breakout of students but all seemed to have a blind eye the first night, they knew of young love and let it blossom.


End file.
